


Puppy Love

by Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Fulff, M/M, Puppies, cutie patooties - Freeform, everthing about Moxiety is so soft and I love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11567799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic/pseuds/Inalandofmythandtimeofmagic
Summary: Or that one time Logan accidentally set up his best friends





	Puppy Love

Puppy Love  
Or  
That one time Logan accidentally set up his best friends

 

Logan had been very worried about his friend Anxiety recently. Anxiety’s ,well, anxiety had been very bad lately. Attacks occurring daily, sometimes even multiple times a day. He was at a loss for what to do, how to help. But a three a.m. thought had reminded him that he’d once read about dogs helping to ease anxiety. So with out much more thought than that he had gone out the next morning and adopted a puppy from the shelter. 

They had shown him a litter of puppies that had been abandoned roadside. He had instantly known which one was the perfect puppy for Anxiety. In the enclosure of curly haired and playful puppies, there was one all black one. It was pressed into the corner, watching the others play. Logan had paid the adoption fee and picked up the necessary supplies before heading home. He was hardly through the front door when he was accosted by Patton. 

“Is that a puppy?” he squealed, Logan held the small thing out of both his and Roman’s reach. 

“It’s for Anxiety.” He said marching up the stairs and rapping on Anxiety’s door, forgetting that at this hour there was no chance that anxiety would be up. Patton and Roman drifted behind him excitedly. After receiving no answer Logan threw the door open and marched inside. He reached for Anxiety’s blankets, ready to throw them off, but Patton stopped him before he could. Instead the moral side sat on the edge of the bed and gentle called his name, brushing the hair from his forehead. 

Anxiety scrunched his eyes against the light, glaring at them. 

“You better have a damned good reason for waking me up this early.” 

“It 11 am,” Logan said, but Patton spoke over him. 

“ Logan got you a present.” he squealed, unable to contain his excitement. Logan held the small bundle of black curls out and Anx took it as though it were the most fragile thing in the world, wondering eyes moving between the Logan and the puppy. 

“I thought she might help you, you know, feel a little better.” Both Anx and Patton looked up at him slightly teary eyed. He beat a hasty retreat from the room.

 

“What are you going to name her?” Patton asked, reaching out to scratch her head. 

“I don’t know.” he answered, holding her up to eye level. “What about Sari.”   
“That’s adorable. She does look like a Sari.” 

“Ah, my princess.” Roman said from where he lent in the doorway. 

“What?” Anx asked, his sleep addled brain thoroughly confused. 

“That’s what the name means, my princess.” 

“Awwwww” Patton grinned, taking the puppy from Anxiety’s hands and nuzzling up to her. 

“How do you know that?” 

“It is my business to know all sorts of things pertaining to princes and princesses.” He said with a smirk before also leaving the room as well. 

“I suppose you want to go back to sleep?” Patton asked setting Sari on the bed, and looking at Anx who had already settled back into his pillows. The puppy stumbled up the bed and curled into Anxiety’s shoulder. Patton smiled and left the sleeping two. 

The two emerged later in the day, Anx cradling Sari close to his chest as he went down the stairs before setting her on the living room carpet. Patton immediately stopped what he was doing, coming to lay on the carpet and play with her while Anx rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. 

He sat down on the couch with a yogurt and watched Patton giggle as Sari licked at his face and stumbled and pounced around. He valiantly fought to keep a smile off his face as he watched. 

That night Patton sat unusually close to him so he could pet the sleeping puppy in his lap during their movie night. Anxiety was hyper aware of his body, pressed up on his left side. More so when Patton’s head dropped onto his shoulder, as deeply asleep as the puppy now sprawled across both of their laps. He felt a strange mixture of relief and disappointment when Roman gently woke him up and convinced him to go to bed. 

The next morning had Patton passing by Anxiety's door. . . often. There was puppy in there gosh dang it. Eventually a bleary eyed Anx stumbled out to let the puppy outside. Patton followed them, trying to be quite, knowing that Anx couldn’t handle bright and bubbly this early. He played in the grass with the pup while Anx made himself a cup of coffee, and tried to hide his disappointment when Anxiety scooped her up and took her back inside. 

“You coming?” He asked, pausing halfway up the stairs to look back at Patton. 

“Really?” he visibly brightened. Anx rolled his eyes and continued to his room, flipping the tv onto a random channel, flopping on his bed and scrolling through tumblr on his phone. Oh, and also trying not to smile at how cute Patton and Sari were, playing with the small toy Logan had bought. Speaking of Logan, had Anx ever thanked him? He hadn’t. He was the worst. The very worst. Logan had done this incredible, sweet, thoughtful and slightly out of character thing for him and he couldn’t even bother to thank him? What a shitty friend he was, what a shitty person. Logan probably hated him. Probably? Logan definitely hated him. He…

His thoughts were interrupted by a series of small wet licks to his face. 

“Ugh Sari,” He said pushing her off, undeterred she snuggled against his shoulder and tucked under his chin. It was only then that he realised how erratic his breathing had become, he wrapped an arm around her snuggling her tighter. 

“You okay dude?” 

Anxiety’s heart lept out of his throat as he remembered Patton was still in the room. He stared at him wide eyed, trying to figure out the answer to that question. He thought maybe he was, the puppy pressed against his chest calming his breath and the way the light was hitting Patton's concerned face causing his racing heart to start doing floppy-floppies. 

The following weeks had Patton spending a lot more time in Anxiety's room. Which lead to spending a lot more time with Anxiety himself. And why not? He had always enjoyed Anx’s company. He enjoyed the newness of their three a.m. talks, even if he couldn't quite keep his eyes open and accidentally fell asleep. 

He enjoyed waking up tangled together. He even enjoyed the surprised look on Anx’s just before he pulled away from him with a shamed blush. (He did not enjoy that part.) 

He immensely enjoyed that Anx seemed to stay a little closer to him now, sitting on the counter as he made dinner, and choosing to sit next to him at the table. Hey enjoyed the way their humor bounced off each other, dry sarcasm answering his enthusiastic puns. 

Patton sighed, rolling over and looking at the moon through his window. Honestly it had been awhile since he had slept in his own bed, alone. He didn’t like it. Not anymore. 

 

He tossed and turned for awhile longer before getting up and padding into the hallway. He paused outside of Anxiety’s door. It was late, really he shouldn't wake him. He should just suck it up and go to bed. 

He swayed back and forth, unable to decide what to do. The decision, however, was made for him as the door suddenly opened and he came face to face with a surprised Anxiety. They stared wide eyed at each other in the darkened hallway until Sari jumping on his leg provided a suitable distraction. He bent down and scooped the excited bundle up, laughing quietly as she licked his face.

“She missed you.” Anx whispered, looking at him with a face that said he’d missed him too. Or least he hoped that that was what Anx’s face said. He hoped he wasn't reading too much into it.

“I couldn't sleep without, no, I didn't want to sleep without you.” he said with all the courage he had.

Anxiety stared at him, then took a very deep breath, then surged forward and kissed him. 

This. This was everything Patton hadn’t been able to admit he wanted. This, which had been here the whole time. Why had it taken a puppy for him to really get to know this wonderful boy?

“Bleck” Anx said pulling away and wiping the puppy kisses from his lips. 

“Sari ,” Patton scolded teasingly. “It was my turn to kiss Anx, not yours.” 

Anxiety rolled his eyes at him, but grabbed his hand and led him to the bed. This time they were tangled together before they fell asleep, and in the morning Anx didn't pull away from him, and neither of them noticed Logan’s surprised face as they held hands all through breakfast, while Roman finally got his turn to play with Sari.

**Author's Note:**

> As always thanks for reading! if you have anything to say you know where it goes ;)  
> Come find me on Tumblr @inalandofmythandtimeofmagic


End file.
